Will You Ever?
by GalesMystique710
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Overall Summary: Two months after the Rage party, Justin returns to Liberty Ave., and guess who he sees? B/J with other couples. R/R! Reviews make me happy and write more!
1. I Will Always Love You

Will You Ever?  
  
A/N: Thanks for choosing to read my fic! I've posted this story at ATP but for some reason I can't get access to it, so I decided to post it here! This is the first fic I've ever written and had the guts to post, so I hope you like it. I don't know what flaming means but it sounds bad. Reviews are always nice, as well as helpful little hints. ^_~ Paring: Brian/Justin and Justin/Ethan Summary: Two months after the Rage party, Justin returns to Liberty Ave., and guess who he sees?  
  
Part 1  
  
[-I Will Always Love You-]  
  
It's good to be back on Liberty Avenue again, I haven't been here since I've been with Ethan. He didn't trust me enough to let me go, afraid that I might run into Brian - that I'd go back to him in a heartbeat. Now, it's been two months since we've been together and two months since I've seen Brian. Ethan thinks that two months have been long enough time away from Brian that I can go out to Liberty Avenue again. What he doesn't know is that I see him, every single night since we've broken up, in my dreams. In my dreams, he's always touching me, making love to be, showering me with gentle kisses - showing me things that he could never say. But that's only in my dreams, no more in reality.  
  
I slowly walk into Woody's, looking for any familiar faces. I look over by the pool table and I see Ted and Emmett, watching Michael and Ben playing a game of pool. I walk over to the guys and Emmett is the first to notice me.  
  
"Oh, sweety! How have you been? We've missed you so much!" Emmett immediately hugged me.  
  
"Hey Emmett. Hi Ted, Michael. Hi Ben."  
  
"What are you doing here, Boy Wonder? I though that Ethan told you to stay away from Liberty Avenue." Said Michael with a confused look on his face, not that look has ever left his face at all.  
  
"I'm allowed to go anywhere I please, Michael. I'm surprised that you're not glad to see me."  
  
"Of course I am! Have you finished the drawings of 'Rage the Sequel' yet?"  
  
"Yeah." I kept on looking around me, to see if Brian was there, but there was no sign of him at all.  
  
"He's not here, Justin." Said Ben, noticing my lack of attention to his boyfriend.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" I tried to cover up by not knowing whom he was talking about, but I suspected that everyone knew what Ben was talking about. Ben dropped the subject, getting the clue that I didn't want to talk about Brian. "I'm gonna go see Debbie. Ever since I stopped working at the diner, I haven't seen her as much as I used to. I'll see you guys around later."  
  
Ted spoke for the first time. "All right, bye Justin."  
  
"Come back soon, hunny. You know you're always welcome here."  
  
"Bye Justin."  
  
"Don't forget to bring the drawings to the shop!"  
  
I walked out of Woody's shaking my head and laughing at Michael. As I was walking down the stairs, I didn't even see whom I was bumping into.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." I looked up at who it was. It was him.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You made your choice."  
  
"Brian.hi. How are you?"  
  
"How do you think I am, Justin? I'm fabulous." Brian started to walk up the stairs brushing past my shoulder. "And what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Suddenly I'm not welcome in the gay part of Pittsburgh anymore?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I meant what are you doing here, I thought that your guitar playing."  
  
"Violin."  
  
"Whatever playing boyfriend didn't want you around Liberty Avenue anymore."  
  
"He doesn't own me."  
  
"No, he doesn't." Brian turned around and headed into Woody's. I grabbed his wrist before he could go in the door. "What now?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"What do you think we've been doing for the past minute or two?"  
  
"Please? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine. Talk."  
  
"Not here. Can we go to our.your loft?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We headed to his jeep parked across the street. As I was getting in the passenger seat, I looked back to Woody's and saw Michael there with a smile in his face. The ride to the loft was silent. There have been stolen glances back and forth and I couldn't help but wonder, 'did he miss me too?' I looked back at Brian and this time, I didn't look away. I studied his figure and tried to figure out what was going inside his mind. Maybe two months have been a long time; I could barely read him anymore. When we were together, I could always read him. It didn't matter what kind of mood he was in, whether he was aroused, angry, frustrated, or whatever, I always knew. Brian parked in front of the loft and he motioned me to get out. We both got into the elevator and it too, was a silent ride. When we reached his floor, he opened the door and shut it after I went in. The loft looked exactly as it was when I left, except all my belongings were gone. The loft looked and smelled like Brian Kinney.  
  
"Well, we're here. What did you want to talk about? And make it fast, I want to go out."  
  
"Ever the same." I took my jacket off and put it on top of the white Italian leather couch. "You never exactly answered my question Brian. How have you been? Don't try to cover up with any bullshit Brian. I know you."  
  
"Fine, you want to know the truth? I've been confused. I gave you everything that I had to offer and you just walked out on me because I couldn't say those three small words to you and that fucking bastard could. So What if I never said it? I always showed it."  
  
"I know you showed it Brian, I just needed to hear it because it was something you would never say to your random tricks."  
  
"Justin.I just couldn't say it, ok? You chose the fiddler because I couldn't say it. It's over Justin."  
  
"Do you want it to be over?"  
  
Brian broke his eye contact with me and looked toward the windows. A minute later he replied, "No."  
  
"Fuck Brian, why did you make me chose between you and Ethan?"  
  
"It was either him or me."  
  
"It's always been you Brian. I came to Babylon that night to tell you but you wanted me to join you and that trick. I couldn't stand it! From the beginning I only wanted you, I only put up with the tricks because it was the only way we could be together. But now, I just couldn't stand it anymore."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I'm trying. He's more obnoxious and self-centered than you are, but at least he doesn't trick around. That's one thing that's great about Ethan. The rest is just too fucking shitty." I looked into Brian eyes. "Remember what I said back at Woody's? That Ethan doesn't own me?"  
  
"Yeah. And I said that he doesn't."  
  
"That's because you do. Always have."  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"I will always love you Brian, always." Pause. "Do you remember our first night?"  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"You told me that you loved me then, when you didn't even know me."  
  
"I don't remember that."  
  
"Of course not, you were too drugged and drunk."  
  
Brian paced around the loft until he was in his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. Brian stared at the bottle for a while before he opened it. It looked like he was making a big decision about something. I just wish I knew what it was.  
  
Before Brian tried to say anything, I picked up my jacket. "Look Brian, I've got to go. Ethan's expecting me back soon. I want you to know that I'm willing to go back, if you're willing to change. I missed you Brian."  
  
I walked in front of Brian and gave him a kiss on his cheek and caressed his face. I looked in his eyes before I walked out of the loft.  
  
TBC. 


	2. I Want To Be With You

Will You Ever?  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like I have enough money to own Queer as Folk? Well I wish that I could own Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.hehe. Don't sue me, I'm just a poor, poor writer.  
  
A/N: Oops, I forgot to put the disclaimers on Part 1, but everyone knows that I don't own these fabulous boys so it works out. Please review on my stories, they help me improve! Does anyone know how to do Italics and the "..."? I tried doing it but ff.net screwed it up somehow. I'm not dissing ff.net, I swear! Also, I wrote this before the season 2 finale aired, so I'm sorry if I didn't clarify before.  
  
Rating: PG-13..for now  
  
Paring: Brian/Justin and Justin/Ethan  
  
Summary: Justin comes home and gets in a fight with Ethan; he storms off and sees Mikey. His mom has some news for him and Justin goes to find Brian, but what happens?  
  
Part 2  
  
[-I Want to Be With You-]  
  
"So who did you see last night?"  
  
"Just the guys and Deb."  
  
"Did you see Brian?"  
  
"Jesus Ethan! What if I did? Are you that insecure that I would go back to him? I thought that you trusted me!"  
  
"I do! It's just that."  
  
"Because if I wanted to go back to Brian, I would have already." I picked up the Rage drawings and stuffed them in my bag. "I need to take these to Michael. I'll be back later."  
  
I grabbed my jacket and scarf and rushed out the door. Behind me, I heard Ethan yelling after me. I just couldn't stand him. In the beginning he was so loving and sweet, always there for me when I needed him. After I broke up with Brian, one night when he heard me say Brian's name in my sleep. After that, he kept tabs on where I went, whom I was with. The one night that I thought he actually trusted me enough, I get a fucking lecture the next day. I meant it when I said that Ethan's worse than Brian. I just need to go and vent. After I take these to Michael, I think I'll go to Babylon or Woody's. The thing that bothered me the most was that Ethan was right. I would go back to Brian in a heartbeat if he just changed.  
  
I walked into Michael's store and there were some customers going out with a Rage comic book in their hands.  
  
"I guess they're still selling big, huh?"  
  
"Hey Justin. Yeah I guess so. Did you bring the drawings?"  
  
"Yeah I did." I took them out of my bag. "Here."  
  
"These are great. Thanks. So.how's things with Ethan?"  
  
"Not bad I guess. He smothers me so much, it's starting to get annoying."  
  
"I know what that's like. That's what it was like with David." Michael took out more copies of Rage behind the counter and set them up for display. "I saw you and Brian leaving together last night."  
  
"Yeah I know. I needed to talk to him in private." Michael gave me this weird, disbelieving look. "Nothing happened, Michael. We just talked."  
  
"Oh." Michael put on that same face that he had on last night when Brian and I drove away. "You know, I'm sorry that you and Brian broke up, but I had to tell him about you and Ethan. I'm his best friend."  
  
"I know Michael, I didn't mean to blame you. I'm sorry I was mad at you for telling him, I shouldn't have slept with Ethan in the first place. If I didn't, none of this would have ever happened." The memory of the night when Brian found out came creeping back. I had to shut my eyes to push the memory away. I opened my eyes and looked at Michael. "So, what are you and the guys doing tonight?"  
  
"We're going to grab dinner at the diner and then to Babylon. You want to go?"  
  
"Fuck! I completely forgot! No, I can't. I promised my mom that I'd come over and have dinner."  
  
"All right. See if you can stop by at Babylon later."  
  
"Ok. Bye Michael. Say hi to the guys for me."  
  
I walked out of the store and caught a cab and went to my mom's house. I forgot all about it when I stormed out of the apartment leaving Ethan behind until Michael mentioned dinner. I was supposed to bring Ethan so my mom can meet him. What am I going to tell her? 'Sorry mom, Ethan couldn't come. We had a fight again because he fucking wouldn't trust me.' She wanted to meet him for months and when we finally have the time, we get into a fight. My life's a fucking mess! The cab stopped in front of my mom's condo and I knocked on the door. I heard someone running downstairs and it was Molly who opened the door.  
  
"Mom! Justin's here!"  
  
My mom came to the door and hugged me. "Hi sweety. How have you been? Where's Ethan?"  
  
"Um, he couldn't come. We kind of."  
  
"You don't have to explain, your father and I went through it already. I know. Well, come in. Let's eat."  
  
During dinner, we didn't talk much. I could tell that my mom was upset that Ethan didn't come. She was looking forward to meet him. She'd always say that she wanted me to find someone my own age when I was with Brian and now that I'm with Ethan, we get in fights. Most of the talking during dinner was conversations drawn up by Molly, how she wants the new Barbie Princess collection for her birthday. Thankfully, we didn't talk about Ethan or Brian during dinner.  
  
After dinner, we all went into the living room to watch some TV. When Molly went to the bathroom, my mom told me something that completely shocked me.  
  
"You know Justin, I haven't seen you this unhappy and agitated since you were hit. Is this because you're in a fight with Ethan or because you miss Brian?"  
  
"I don't know. I do miss Brian, but Ethan can love me in ways that he can't."  
  
"Justin, Brian does love you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have come to the hospital every night to see that you were ok."  
  
"What? He came to the hospital? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"He didn't want anyone to know. He does love you Justin. More than he loved anyone else, anyone who knows him can tell you that."  
  
"I know that he loves me. I just need him to tell me that he loves me."  
  
"Give him time Justin, he'll eventually tell you. I know that at first I didn't approve you and him being together and that I pleaded with you to find someone your own age. But being with him makes you happy. That's what matters."  
  
"Thanks mom. I've got to get going. Tell Molly that I said bye. I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too, Justin. Visit once in a while."  
  
I was stunned at what my mom had told me about Brian. She's known all this time that Brian had came to see me every night that I was in the hospital after the bashing and she never told me. Why didn't Brian tell me? Now I know why he didn't answer me right away when I asked him why he never came to see me. I've got to go to the diner or Babylon to talk to him, I don't care if he's in the middle of getting a blow job from a trick, I need to talk to him. This time, I took the bus back to Liberty Ave. I didn't have that much money to take another cab ride. Good thing that I still look younger than I really am, I didn't have to pay that much for the bus ride.  
  
I walked into the diner and Debbie was there. I spent a few minutes talking to her because I didn't want to be rude. It has been a while actually talking to her. Last night I just said hi to Debbie because the diner was so busy. I asked her where the guys were and she told me that they already went to Babylon. I told her that I needed to talk to Brian and she understood. I said goodbye to Debbie and she told me to visit more often. I walked into Babylon and it was same as the last time I've been here, except for the Rage decorations, of course. The club had its loud dance music and it was filled with hot dancing guys. I can't exactly say that I've missed this, but it's good to be back.  
  
I went up to the catwalk and tried to look for Brian or the guys. I saw Ted and Emmett dancing together and so were Michael and Ben. Brian was dancing with a guy with blond hair. I walked down from the catwalk and over to Brian.  
  
"Hey, sunshine."  
  
"Hey. I need to talk to you."  
  
"We talked yesterday. Now, excuse me, I'm dancing."  
  
"Hey you, fuck off."  
  
The blond guy got irritated of me. "Hey, I'm dancing here! You fuck off!" He grabbed my shirt and shoved me. I tripped over some guy and fell hard on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem? Piss off." Brian came over to me and helped me up. "What is so important that you had to get thrown to the dance floor?"  
  
"Can we go outside and talk?"  
  
"Jesus, we're doing a lot of talking since you've been back."  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
Brian and I went outside to the alley where the entrance of Babylon was. We walked a little further down the alley before we stopped.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" I was about to talk when I felt something on my right arm. When I looked at my elbow, it was bleeding and the blood had dripped down the sleeve of my shirt. "Let's go, you need to get that checked."  
  
"I'm fine, Brian. I don't need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Fine, we won't go to a hospital." Once again, Brian and I went into his jeep and we headed for his loft. It was sort of a déjà vu. We didn't talk to each other in the car again. When we got to the loft, Brian took off his jacket and led me to the bathroom. "Take off your shirt and put it in the water. It's soaked with blood."  
  
I did as he asked and when I turned around, he was holding a wet towel and he gave it to me to clean up my cut.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad."  
  
Brian walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he took off his shoes. I followed him out.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
"I saw my mom today."  
  
"Really? How is Jennifer?"  
  
"She's fine. She told me something about you."  
  
"And what's that, may I ask?"  
  
"I think you already know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell me that you came to see me every night at the hospital after I was bashed?"  
  
"Fuck. Justin, I." Brian cleared his throat. He always did that when he didn't have anything to say. "I just didn't want you or anyone to know."  
  
"You came because you cared about what happens to me. You came because you thought that it was your fault, but Brian like I said, it's not your fault. You coming was a hint that you actually gave a shit about me."  
  
Brian sat on the bed silently.  
  
"Brian, I know that you love me and that you care about me. I love you too and I want to be with you no matter what. I just wish that you could change." I sank onto my knees in front of him. "Brian, look at me." He looked up and his eyes met mine. "I still want to be with you."  
  
Then it happened - we kissed. It felt so right to feel his lips on mine. I let the towel drop from my hand and I grabbed Brian's silky hair. It seemed like an eternity before we had to part for breath.  
  
"I missed you, Justin."  
  
"I missed you too. Brian."  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at me in my eyes and I knew that he was sincere when he said that he missed me. It pained me to say what I had to say next because I didn't want to.  
  
"I.I have to go."  
  
Brian looked disappointed. "What about your shirt? Its still wet."  
  
"I've got an over-shirt in my bag. I can wear that."  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
  
"Ethan and I had a fight, I should get back and apologize, he didn't really do anything wrong."  
  
"Justin."  
  
"Yeah, Brian?"  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
A big smile lit upon my face and that made him smile too. I missed his smile, so much. I retrieved my bag, took out my over-shirt, and put it on. I walked over to Brian and smiled, "I'll keep my cell on." I grabbed the back of his neck and we kissed again. "And I'll be back for my shirt."  
  
I walked out of the loft once again, but this time, with a sense of hope that Brian and I could be on our way to be together again. I went down the stairs and out the building. I looked up to the window of Brian's loft and I saw him standing there, in front of the window, with a smile.  
  
TBC.  
  
More A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! It made me so happy! Now I know what all the other authors were talking about. ^_^ How the heck do you do bold and italics??  
  
Memarkw, Evangeline, Glossy, and Jessica: I'm continuing! I'm working on part 3 right now! I should have it up soon. Anyone know where I can find a good Beta??  
  
Lookie down here.the review button!!! 


	3. I Wish You Love

Will You Ever?  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like I have enough money to own Queer as Folk? Well I wish that I could own Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.hehe. Don't sue me, I'm just a poor, poor writer.  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say right now, I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing on my story, although I didn't quite appreciate being flamed by someone who's work was absolutely horrible. I'm not one to put down other people's work but that story was just horrible! Anyways, can someone please tell me how to do Bold and Italics? Please Review! Feedback is always great!  
  
More A/N: For those of you who were wondering why I put the part where Justin says that Brian has to change. Well just to let you know; I did it for a reason, but you'd have to wait and find out what I mean.  
  
Rating: PG-13...for now  
  
Paring: Brian/Justin and Justin/Ethan. There's also Ben/Michael and Emmett/Ted.  
  
Summary: Set right after "I Want To Be With You". Justin leaves Brian's loft and returns home rejecting Ethan and going to Babylon. Ethan follows and confronts Justin about...?  
  
Part 3  
  
[-I Wish You Love-]  
  
After I left Brian's, I couldn't help checking my cell phone to see if he'd really call. I dialed Brian's number, hesitating on whether I should call or not. I probably did this about five times before I gave up and put my cell phone away. Just as soon as I put it away, it began to ring. It was Brian and it lit a smile on my face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just making sure you actually kept your phone on."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Glad to see that you did."  
  
I laughed at that remark and I almost told him that I was deciding on calling him as soon as I left the loft. "So...what are you going to do with the rest of your night? Go back to Babylon?"  
  
"Probably, Mikey'll be there looking for me. Can't just leave him there after I left without a word, can I?"  
  
"Hmm...he'll be pissed if he finds out that you left without saying 'bye'. Maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"Really? What would the fiddler say?"  
  
"He won't say anything. Anyways, the bus is here. Later."  
  
"Later."  
  
I got on the bus and went back to the apartment that Ethan and I shared. I walked up the stairs and as I was nearing our floor, I could hear him playing on his violin. He was just finishing Paganini's Cantible and starting on Wienawsky's Scherzo Tarantella. It was the song he was playing at the recital that Lindsay and Melanie took me on my birthday. I laughed at the thought of how I was so entranced by his talent at that recital. Brian disappointed me once again and Ethan had just been there, giving me a present and being romantic. I took out my keys, opened the lock and entered. Ethan heard me and stopped playing. He turned around and gave me a smile. "Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Did you give Michael the comic book drawings?"  
  
"Yeah. And I went to mom's for dinner."  
  
"Shit, I forgot about that. Was she mad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It's just that since that night when you said his name in your sleep, all I've been thinking of is that everynight you dream about him, that you'll think about being with him when you're with me, that his name will always be on your lips. I know what the two of you have been through and from what you told me, that gave him a permanent place in your life. No matter who you're with, he'll always be there..."  
  
'No matter who you're with I'll always be there.' That's what Brian said to me on our first night together. And he was right. Brian will always be there, no matter whom I'm with.  
  
"...But you have to realize that Brian will never change Justin, no matter how much you want him to. He's an asshole. All he cares about is himself and fucking everything that has a dick and a pulse."  
  
"Maybe he'll change, maybe he won't. I learned my lesson that I can't change him the way I want him to be, but that doesn't mean that I gave up hope that maybe one day he will." Ethan was quiet for a while. I know that Ethan loves me, he told me countless times that he does. It's that I want to hear what Ethan tells me from Brian. "Look, can we please stop talking about Brian now?"  
  
"So what are you going to do tonight? It's still fairly early."  
  
"I'm going to Babylon. Michael invited me."  
  
"Oh. I was thinking that you'd stay in and we'd have a picnic."  
  
"I really want to go to Babylon, I missed being with the guys. Plus you have that competition coming up, you need to practice to win that scholarship and record deal."  
  
"Right. Go and have fun. Maybe later on I'll go to Babylon too."  
  
"Um, sure. I'm going to change."  
  
I thought about what happened at Brian's loft earlier and my hand went up to my lips. It was a little swollen from the kiss that we shared. It wasn't like the kiss that he gave me when he found out that I cheated on him. It was more like the kiss he gave to me at the prom - soft and sensual, without a care about the world around us. I finished changing and I started out the door again.  
  
"When are you going to be back?" Ethan asked me, he had a worried look on his face but I decided to ignore it.  
  
"I'm not sure." I walked over to Ethan and I gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "Later." Then I walked out the door and headed to Babylon.  
  
As I was heading towards Liberty Avenue and to Babylon, I couldn't help but think that I was being a little too harsh toward Ethan. All he's been doing is being a loving boyfriend and I brush him off because I want to go to Babylon. I couldn't help but feel that I was being like Brian towards Ethan. When I got to the entrance of Babylon, I scanned the crowd hoping to see Brian or the guys. I looked over by the bar and there they were. Emmett and Ted, happily making out, Ben and Michael chatting away with smiles on their faces, and Brian looking at the dance floor drinking a bottle of beer.  
  
I went up to the bar next to the guys in a way that they wouldn't notice that I was there. I put a smile on my face and said, "What is that blonde twink doing here?" In my best Michael imitation.  
  
They all looked at me and in a split second, they all bust out in laughter and greeted me. Emmett, like always, came over and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hiya Sweetie! Second night in a row at Liberty Avenue! Our resident Sunshine is making a comeback!" Emmett exclaimed. This is what I loved about Emmett. He's always there to make you laugh.  
  
"Glad you came. Is Ethan here too?" Asked Ben. "Maybe I can get him to sign his CD you gave to me. He's very talented!"  
  
"He's not here, but I'll tell him that you said so. Ethan loves compliments." Out of the corner of my eye, I was watching Brian. At the mention of Ethan's name, he stiffened his posture, but when I said that Ethan didn't come, Brian looked like he wanted to smile. "He has a violin competition coming up so he's at home practicing."  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe next time." Said Ben, turning his attention back to Michael.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled. I turned to the bar and asked for a beer. When the bartender gave me a beer and took my money, he gave me a wink. I laughed to myself thinking, I've already tried the promiscuous life and didn't care much for it. Even though it was fun for a while, nope, I'm more of a monogamous guy...  
  
I was listening to the music and watching people dance. I was leaning on the rail, chuckling to myself seeing the semi-orgy down there. Brian came and stood next to me, watching the crowd and once or twice, Michael would give me these strange looks like he knows something's going on. But me being me, I just shrugged them off.  
  
"So what did you say to Michael when he asked you where you went off to?" I asked Brian, not knowing what kind of answer I wanted to hear.  
  
"I told him that I had to go back to my loft for something."  
  
"And he believed you?"  
  
"I don't know. Knowing Mikey, he'll believe almost anything."  
  
"Well he keeps on giving me these looks like he suspects something. He saw us driving away last night at Woody's."  
  
"What does he have to suspect? Nothing happened last night."  
  
"I know, and I told him that, but I don't think he believes me." Our short conversation ended here. Michael kept throwing glances and I tried to ignore them but they were on the verge of becoming annoying.  
  
After a couple of songs, "Let's Hear It for the Boy" came on and I remembered when Brian and I danced to this song. I was so jealous of the two guys dancing with him and the thought of what they were going to do once they left the club. So I decided to play my own game to lure Brian to me. And what can I say, it worked.  
  
I looked at Brian and he had that look again, like he was in a deep thought. Suddenly he turned to me. "You wanna dance?"  
  
After being stunned by his question I said, "Sure."  
  
We both walked down to the dance floor and we started to dance to this song that we both remembered well. We were dancing exactly like we were last time but this time, it was only me and Brian, no two other guys. I can honestly say that this is one of the things that I truly missed - dancing with Brian.  
  
Soon, Ted, Emmett, Michael, and Ben came and danced next to us. I could hear Emmett yelling to Michael over the music. "Michael, remember last time, couple of years ago? Same two people, same song, same big screen!"  
  
I looked up at the screen near the catwalk and it showed Brian and me dancing together. Just like last time. I motioned Brian to look up and he saw us on the screen. Then I guess for old time's sake, I don't know, Brian kissed me. It was the same kiss that he gave me back at the loft, but this time with more passion. We parted to breathe and I looked at the gang. It looked like they didn't notice us.  
  
I laid my head on Brian's shoulder, him being taller than I am, and I looked towards the door as a new song began. At the door, Ethan was standing there looking right at me. Inside, I felt a pang of guilt and I had to go after Ethan.  
  
"Brian...I have to go."  
  
"Why? It's still early."  
  
"I just have to go. I'll...um...I'll call you."  
  
I ran towards the door but I didn't see Ethan there. I assumed that Ethan ran out while I was telling Brian that I had to go. Once I was out the entrance, I looked down the alley until I spotted Ethan and ran up to him.  
  
"Ethan...I can explain."  
  
"Explain what Justin? That you'd rather go back to that heartless asshole who doesn't love you than be with me, who actually cares about you, who loves you!" Ethan shouted. This was nothing compared to the last big fight that we had, when Ethan broke it off after he met Brian.  
  
"We were just dancing and..."  
  
"Let me guess, you tripped and fell on his lips?"  
  
"No! It's a little hard to explain."  
  
"You don't have to explain. You'd rather be with him than be with me."  
  
"Ethan, I love you but I can't love you like I love Brian. You know what Brian and I've been though, it's hard to let them go."  
  
"He doesn't love you, Justin! You told me yourself that he wouldn't love you. You're going to end up wasting your life waiting for him to tell you that he loves you. Well Justin, I hope you find love, whether you get it from Brian or someone else, because I can tell that you certainly didn't want it from me."  
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry. I'd still..."  
  
"Like to be friends?" Ethan finished for me. "I don't know about that. I'd like to you move out so that I don't have to think about you while I prepare for the competition."  
  
"I'll come and get my stuff tomorrow when you're out. I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't mean to hurt you. You've been everything I've ever dreamed of, but that person in my dream is Brian. I don't know if you understand but he's the one I really need. I love him."  
  
"I'm going to go now, I wish you love Justin, whether you get it from him or not." And Ethan walked away from Babylon and I just stood there watching his back.  
  
I stood out here in front of Babylon for a while thinking about what I should do. I couldn't go back to the apartment after the horrendous break up that Ethan and I just had. I looked at my watch and it was nearly 1:00 am. I thought about going over to my mom's but I didn't want to break the news to her so soon. I thought about where I should go when I walked by the diner. It was closed by now but it gave me an idea. I'll stay at Deb's tonight, if she'll let me. I couldn't stay anywhere else - I had nowhere else to go.  
  
I started to walk over to Deb's house. The light was on, which meant that Deb or Vic was still awake. Thank God for that. I ran, more like skipped, up the steps and rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Debbie at the door. She smiled and told me to come in. I saw Vic sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hi Debbie, hi Vic."  
  
"Sunshine, what are you doing here? It's kind of late."  
  
"Well, it's kind of embarrassing..."  
  
"Sweetie, nothing is more embarrassing than the time Michael paraded around the block dressed up as Captain Astro when he was eight years old."  
  
"Hey, I remember that. It was pretty funny." Said Vic, laughing. "And it wasn't even Halloween!"  
  
"So what's your story?" Said Debbie, in a more serious tone.  
  
"Well, I was just at Babylon and I was dancing with..."  
  
"Brian." Said Debbie and Vic together.  
  
"And we sort of, um." I hesitated on whether I should tell Deb and Vic about what actually happened. Either way, they have a way of finding out the correct story. "We kissed and Ethan saw us, I saw him but I don't know if Brian did. I ran after Ethan and we broke up. I would have gone to my mom but she's got enough shit to deal with...Molly, my homophobic cheap-ass prick of a dad, selling houses...and I've got nowhere else to go."  
  
"So you were wondering if you can stay here." Said Deb, who obviously figured out the rest of the story without me telling her. "You can stay here Sunshine."  
  
I smiled, gratefully. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone that Ethan and I broke up. I don't want anyone to know yet...especially Brian. And I'll move in with my mom, I don't want to impose."  
  
"Never, Sunshine! You can stay here as long as you like, as long as you help around that is."  
  
"Thank you Debbie. I think I'll go to bed now. G'night." I walked up the stairs and I went into Michael's old room.  
  
It looked the same as it had the last time I was here, with the same wallpaper and all. I looked over to the bed and I began to yawn. I didn't even realize how tired I was. I slowly stripped down to my underwear and got under the covers of the bed and thought about what I was going to do.  
  
A lot of things came to my mind. The kiss with Brian, break up with Ethan, what I was going to do now.the only thing that I could sort out at the moment was just to take things one day at a time, first thing being moving my stuff out of Ethan's place.  
  
  
  
To be continued! I think.?  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did everyone think of this chapter? I was sort of in a rush to get this chapter finished. I started to work on the next chapter, but I need some help on it, so I'm going to take a little poll. Everyone answer this when you review please!  
  
Should Brian find out now or later about the break up? Justin will be going on a trip. Should Brian follow him? Should I put the rating higher with a sex scene? (Though I've never really wrote a sex scene, I'd like to try.)  
  
These are some of the questions for the poll; I'll save the others for later. I'm currently thinking if I should write a similar story to 'Will You Ever?' but in Brian's POV. Should I?  
  
  
  
Oh, look. Here's the review button. Click on it and leave me a feedback or review or just the answer to the questions, any will be fine. I don't like flames though. ^_^ 


	4. I'll Never Tell

****

Will You Ever?

Disclaimers: I think that by now, everyone knows that I don't own Queer as Folk, the show or the boys. I'm poor as a beggar. Actually I think they're richer than I am. Anyways, QaF belongs to Showtime, Russell T. Davies (the creator/genius), and Ron Cowen and Daniel Lipman. I would however like to own Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, but that's just a dream.

****

Rating: PG-13………for now

****

Paring: Brian/Justin mainly. There's also Ben/Michael and Emmett/Ted.

****

Summary: Set the morning after "I Wish You Love." Justin goes to Ethan's apartment and finds that he got a letter stating that he's been accepted to go on an art retreat on full scholarship for a month. He ponders on whether he should go and whether he should tell Brian. Justin's POV.

****

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, Post 220 spoilers. And the previous chapters

****

A/N: Nothing much to say right now, I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing on my story and answering the poll. Anyways, can someone *please* tell me how to do Bold and Italics? Please Review! Feedback is always great!

****

More A/N: Since I can't figure out how _Italics_ or **Bold** or Underline work in ff.net and no one has yet to inform me how, I decided that *………* will have to suffice. It could either stand for emphasis or for inner thoughts (even though it's in Justin's POV) or flashbacks. It should explain itself. Sorry if this confuses you.

Now………on with the story!

****

Part 4

[-I'll Never Tell-]

I woke up the next morning I woke up in sweat and I wondered where I was. *_Michael's room………Deb's house………Babylon………Kiss with Brian………Break up with Ethan………*_ Last night's events ran though my memory. 

I looked at my watch to see what time it was. Through the hazy morning grogginess, I managed to make out that it was around 9:30. I got up and put on my shirt and pants and made my way to the bathroom across the hall. I glanced at the mirror and I looked horrible. I washed up and went downstairs and saw that Deb and Vic were already awake.

"Morning." I said groggily.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Said Debbie with her big smile as always.

"Morning Justin." Vic said pausing and looking up from his morning newspaper.

"How did you sleep?" Deb asked. "We heard some noises coming from your room and it didn't sound like you were jerking off." She said laughing.

"No," I said, ignoring her joke, "I had a nightmare……….I think. I don't remember it but I woke up drenched in sweat."

"Are you alright?" Asked Vic, looking up from his newspaper again.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I haven't had a nightmare since I came back from the hospital and moved in with Brian. It's just now that it's getting frequent but I can't ever remember what happens."

"I'm sure it'll clear up Sunshine. Do you want something to eat before I leave for work?"

"No thanks Deb, I'm not that hungry."

"Sweety, you have to eat something. Since when are you 'not hungry'? And you know better than to get my tits in a knot." [1]

"Fine, I'll eat something, happy?"

"Yes." Deb walked to the closet and grabbed her jacket. "Are you planning on going anywhere today, Sunshine?"

"Maybe over to Ethan's, start getting my stuff out of his apartment. Then maybe I'll go over to Michael's shop." I said over my back, getting some eggs and toast.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Vic said, "Best to get your things when Ethan's out, so there won't be any awkwardness."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking." I sat down at the table and started eating. Debbie soon left and Vic and I were the only ones in the house. "So, is Debbie still dating Horvath?"

"Yeah. She challenged him to another Bowling Match. There's a game next Friday. The Liberty Balls versus the Cops."

"I hope they win, they lost last time."

__

*"Three cheers for the winners."*

I suddenly remembered that night where Brian, Lindsay, Emmett, and Ben went against those homophobic cops. I was with Ethan while they were bowling but when I got home, Brian was at the loft waiting for me, and he suspected me of something, which I was guilty of.

When I finished eating, I washed my dishes and went upstairs. I had to think things out.

__

*I've just broken up with Ethan. I was with Brian for two years, well a year technically since that's when I 'officially' became his boyfriend, but I've known him for two years. With Ethan, it was only two months. Running off with Ethan seemed like a great idea at the time. I mean Brian wouldn't tell me that he loves me, he wouldn't do things that a boyfriend usually would. Ethan on the other hand, he told me that he loved me, and we had picnics and all sorts of things.

While Ethan did those things like a loving boyfriend would, Brian was always, ALWAYS there for me. He was there to protect me from Chris Hobbs and he saved my life at the prom. Then he took me in and showed me his way of loving someone. I was just too selfish and wanting, too arrogant to see it.

Now Ethan and I are over. I think that when Brian finds out about this, he won't be too thrilled. I left Brian for Ethan at that party and for what? Two measly months? He'll give me a fucking lecture. I love Brian, I really do. It's only now that I'm beginning to see that we both need to change, not only him. I want him to be more open with his emotions towards me; I want him to say 'I love you'. But, I have to change too. I should be more understanding of Brian, he loves me, and I know that. It's hard for him to tell someone that he loves them or show any kind of emotion. I just have to be patient and less demanding.

All this time I've been thinking of what I want, for Brian to tell me that he loves me, for him to stop seeing tricks, for him to give me a decent birthday, and millions of things that I could name. Am I a selfish bastard or what? What about what Brian needs, what he wants?*

I would have to come back to my thoughts later. Right now, it's already noon and by now, I think Ethan left his apartment. I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs.

"Vic, I'm going over to Ethan's to get my things. I'll be back in a while."

"Justin, if you run into him………"

"I know what you're going to say. And it won't happen, don't worry."

I walked out the door and went to the bus stop. I was just in time to catch it and I went over to Ethan's apartment. During the ride to his apartment, my heart began to pace. What if he was there waiting for me knowing that I would stop by to get my things?

I got off the bus and I started walking up the stairs to his apartment. Just to make sure he wasn't there; I knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds, I took out my key and opened the door. What I found inside, I should have anticipated.

All of my things were packed and were put by the door. *_At least he spared me the trouble of packing.*_ I went in the apartment and searched through some places just to make sure that Ethan hadn't left anything out. When I found that he packed every single thing that belongs to me, I felt a little hurt. He didn't even try to keep anything of mine to remind him of me. Maybe that was a good thing, for both of us.

Then, I noticed the mail on the table. I walked over to the table and sat down. I looked through the letters and the bills. I came across a letter in a yellow envelope with my name on it. I opened the letter and read it.

__

*"Dear Mr. Taylor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted on full scholarship to the art retreat/festival held at the Art College of San Francisco. We were intrigued of your work and the Board of Art Colleges of United States has agreed upon your participation in the festival.

It is required that you have at least three items entered into the festival and the ones you have submitted will be more than adequate. The retreat will last from July 15th to September 1st. This will be an enlightening experience to many art students across America. We hope that you will join us.

Enclosed is your card with your confirmation number. Once you have confirmed, we will reserve your ticket and place in the retreat/festival. Congratulations.

Thomas H. Balash

President of the Board of Art Colleges of United States"*

"Shit!" I yelled out loud. "I signed up for this art retreat thing two months ago!" I couldn't believe that I got accepted. I started laughing. Right now as of this moment, nothing, I mean nothing can ruin my mood.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Daphne's number. I wouldn't have called her but I can't carry all my stuff alone and I don't have a car. The phone rang about three times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Daph." I said, smiling.

"Justin? What's up?"

"I need you to come to Ethan's apartment and pick me up."

"What? Right now?" She sounded frustrated.

"Yeah, I need to move my stuff over to Deb's before he gets back."

"Did something happen between you guys?"

"We broke up. Sorry for calling you but you know that I don't have a car and I can't carry all my stuff by myself on the bus." I suppose I was sounding a little happier than she expected me to. My happiness was evidently in my voice.

"Oh well, sorry about the break up. And don't worry about calling me, I'll be there, just give me like 15 minutes." And she hung up. Until Daphne got here, I didn't have anything to do but sit and wait with my million-dollar smile in place.

Just as she said, Daphne got here in exactly 15 minutes. She knocked on the door and I opened it. "Hey Justin." She said as she gave me a hug. "I'm sorry about the break-up and………why are you smiling?"

"No particular reason, just really happy, you know?"

"You always smiled like that when you were talking about Brian or something about art. Which one is it?"

"The second one. I got in to that Art retreat/festival that I was telling you about!"

"That's great!" She said. "You've been waiting for that acceptance letter for like a month!"

"Yeah I know." I turned to the boxes. "Ok, I have to get these out of here and to Deb's. I'm staying at her place again until I break the news to mom."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I don't think it'll be that bad." I said bluntly. "I mean when I saw her the other day, I told her that we had a fight and things led on to her telling me to be with whoever makes me happy."

"Meaning Brian?"

"Basically yeah." We laughed at my reply.

Daphne and I got the last of the boxes of my *crap* as she called it in to her car. Then we drove off to Deb's house to drop them off.

"So, are you and Brian going to get back together now?"

"I hope so, but I don't want him to think that I broke up with him just to go back after two months, you know?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Work on our relationship? Sort of a 'Get to know you again' thing?"

"Yeah like Brian would agree to that."

"You could be a little more supportive." I put on a fake hurt look.

"Sorry." She said, laughing at my expression. "We're here. Let's get your crap inside."

Daphne and I carried my boxes inside Debbie's house. In the middle of getting my stuff in, I talked to Vic who was watching TV sitting on the couch. Daphne eventually got sick of hauling the boxes in so she pulled on my ear to get me to work. After we put the boxes into my/Michael's room, Daphne and I went back to her car.

"You wanna drop me off at Michael's store?"

"Sure, are you guys ok now?"

"Yeah…it was stupid, it was my fault. I mean, I should have known better, you know? I knew in the back of my head that he was across the street when I kissed Ethan."

"Well, stop blaming yourself…your head's getting small." We laughed at that last remark and Daphne drove me to Michael's store.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I said as I was getting out of her car. "Wait. Don't tell anyone about the letter yet…I want to tell them first, alright?"

"Ok! Geez, it's not like I'm some Gossip Queen or whatever you call it. I'll never tell."

"Ok, bye."

And Daphne drove off and I went into Michael's store. I saw Michael and Ben talking near the back and I saw one other that made my heart sing and my face to smile. It was Brian.

****

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to get out! And it's not that long either…just about 4 ½ to 5 pages I think. I had so much homework from school…and I thought that senior year was going to be easy! Remember, reviews motivate me to write more, so *REVIEW PLEASE!*

****

Thank You's:

Jessica – Thanks so much for reviewing, you're my constant reviewer! And yes, you did help in answering. I hope you like this part!

Cindy Buckspan – Thanks for reviewing. I realized that I had the 'Signed Reviews only' on and I was horrified! I hope that now I have that off, more reviews will come! I think if you put me on the Author Alert list then it may let you know when I update or have a new story up. If that doesn't work, then I can e-mail you with the link. ^_^

Glossy – I thought that the 'Ethan walking in on Justin and Brian when they kiss at Babylon' part was a pretty good scene, since that's kind of what happened in 220. If you weren't expecting it, maybe I should have put up a warning? LoL.

Tortoro the Mosus Slayer – I like you're name! LoL. Look, another chapter! I have no idea when this series will finish, but I'm thinking of how to start it's companion, "Do You Still?" in Brian's POV.

Evangeline – Thanks for answering the poll, and thanks for the cookies! *Take the cookies and eats them with milk* I didn't know if people were going to like this chapter, many seemed to think that Justin/Ethan pairing is better than Brian/Justin. I like Brian/Justin better.

Kit Maxwell – Thanks for reading I'm glad that you love it! Here's another chapter. ^_~

, - What a weird name…even for an anonymous one. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I love them so much! I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up faster…I have no time anymore! I'll try working faster though.

Jasper – Thanks for answering the poll…it helped a lot. I was thinking whom Brian should find out about it from…that's a great idea though. I hope you keep reading!

To everyone else (Those who have reviewed and those who have not) – Thank you for doing the poll, now the final results.

There were two votes on now, one on later, and one on undecided. He won't find out in this one (obviously!). 

Three votes on yes. Brian will definitely follow Justin, I just don't know when. Soon, I promise, but not in this chapter…duh.

Two votes on sex scene, one on if I want to. Well, I want to but it will be my first attempt at a sex scene so I don't know if I'll be any good at writing smut or lemons.

Two votes on similar story and one left unanswered. I've decided that I will write a similar story to "Will You Ever?" in Brian's POV. It will be titled "Do You Still?" The title needs some work, so if anyone has a better one, please let me know.


	5. I Have Some News Part 1

****

Will You Ever?

Disclaimers: The closest thing I have of owning QaF is the Season 1 DVD set, Season 1 and 2 Soundtracks, autographed picture of Gale Harold, a magazine with Gale Harold on the cover (Advocate), and a QaF promo ad with Gale and Randy. Anyways, QaF belongs to Showtime, Russell T. Davies (the creator/genius), and Ron Cowen and Daniel Lipman. I would however like to own Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, but that's just a dream.

****

Rating: PG-13…for now.

****

Paring: Brian/Justin mainly. There's also Ben/Michael and Emmett/Ted.

****

Overall Summary: Two months after the Rage party, Justin returns to Liberty Ave., and guess who he sees? *Set right after "I'll Never Tell." Justin goes to Michael's store and sees Brian there and he doesn't know what to do. Justin's POV.

****

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2, Post 220 spoilers. Also the previous chapters.

****

Notes: Thank you's and many, many cookies goes to Calmardaa for telling me how to do **Bold**, _Italics_, and Underline. You are the best!!!

****

A/N: I realized after I posted "I'll Never Tell" (Part 4) that I made a lot of mistakes. For example, I labeled it as Part 3 and named the chapter "I Need Your Help" which was the former title of that chapter. Oops. Well, I re-posted the chapter. I guess this is why I need a Beta…anyone know where I can find one? *Hopeful look*

****

More A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time! I've lost my muse for writing…it's (I don't know if my muse is a he or she…so let's call it 'it') off on vacation somewhere probably. Also, I haven't had access to my computer and ff.net in a while, with the power outage and the technicalities with AOL. Well, I'm back and hopefully I can continue writing…and my damned muse better get back and inspire me! And because my muse is 'missing in action', this chapter might seem different than the other chapters, so I'm sorry about that too. **I also had trouble logging on ff.net for anything other than to leave reviews. Check my review on my fic…weird as it sounds.

Well, on with the show…

****

Part 5

[-I Have Some News – Part 1-]

Recap: And Daphne drove off and I went into Michael's store. I saw Michael and Ben talking near the back and I saw one other that made my heart sing and my face to smile. It was Brian.

My lungs stopped breathing and my heart stopped pumping. Seeing Brian made me even happier but why is he here, right now? Did Michael tell him that I would come by his shop a lot more often, working on Rage? I thought about the possibilities and something came to mind. What if Brian found out that Ethan and I broke up? No one knows except for Debbie, Vic, and Daphne…unless one of them told Brian, but they wouldn't tell him. And there's no way that he would know…I did get out of Babylon pretty fast last night to catch up with Ethan.

"Hey." I said as I gave a half-smile. I was a little nervous about seeing Brian right now.

"Hey Justin. Don't stand there by the door, come in." Michael said.

"Anyways, Michael…I have to go, but I'll see you later tonight at my place?" Ben said, as he was getting to leave.

"Yeah, um…7:30?"

"That's great. See you later." Ben kissed Michael and turn to Brian and me. "Bye."

"Bye Ben." I said, looking over at Brian.

"See ya." Brian said in reply.

"So…hi." I said to Brian. He looked at me and gave a slight smile. I, of course, gave a smile back to him. I could feel Michael staring at the two of us right now, giving off a knowing look. He's always been a nosy prat, in my opinion. 

"Hey. You alright?" He asked, giving me a stare. I know he's asking about what happened last night, I can see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I lied. I know that I shouldn't lie to Brian, learning from past experience, but I can't tell him just yet. When the time feels right, I'll tell him. It's either that or someone's going to tell him eventually…mostly likely Deb or Daphne. God knows they can't keep a secret.

"That's good. I've got to go back to the agency. I'm supposed to meet a client in an hour, got to get ready for my brilliant presentation." Brian said. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later. I'll drop by?"

"Sure, later. Bye Mikey."

"Bye Brian!" Michael yelled to Brian's back. Then Brian left. "So, Boy Wonder, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"Well, the last few nights, you know? I just think it's weird that you come back to Liberty Ave. after two months from breaking it off with Brian and now you're suddenly back again."

"Nothing's going on, I just missed Liberty Ave. Is that so wrong? And I missed you guys too."

"Oh. Well, I don't know what to say. Still, it's nice seeing you around again, annoying as you are."

"You're saying that I'm annoying? How about you, you think you're not annoying?"

We both looked at each other and laughed.

For a while, we talked about some more ideas for 'Rage'. I wanted to go in deeper about Rage and JT's relationship while Michael wanted to do more on defending queers of Gayopolis.

"Maybe we'll put JT in trouble again, this time not because of gay bashers but because of Rage. He'll see how Rage gets when he's jealous, he'll experience Rage's weakness!" Michael said.

"Gee, thanks. Rub it in my face, will you?" I said, sarcastically – except that was the truth and it hurt.

"I'm just saying that it makes a good plot. It's a combination of both our ideas."

"Yeah! And we could have Zephyr go cry in the corner." I said as a joke. Michael's face puffed up a little, as he sometimes does when he gets offended. "Michael…it was a joke. Relax."

"I knew that." Michael scowled.

***

We went on about couple of the sketches I brought over to Michael the other day. We spent about two hours talking about the drawings and new plots for the comic. 

"I forgot to tell you something." I said suddenly.

Michael looked at me. "What?"

"I'm leaving for San Francisco soon. I got accepted into the Art Festival over there. I'll be there from July 15th to September 1st, just in time for school to begin."

"That's great!" Then Michael had a horrible look on his face. "What about Rage?"

"We could still work on it…I could fax you the drawings, and there's always the phone and e-mail."

"Yeah. What will Brian say?"

"I don't know…I haven't told him yet."

"You should, you're meeting him later today, aren't you?"

"Yeah, hopefully I will. I gotta go see my mom, though. I need to tell her too."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye." And I walked out of Michael's store.

Mom will be thrilled to hear that I got accepted into the festival. That'll be the good news. I wonder how she will take the bad news. I think that when I went to see her yesterday and talked to her about the fight that Ethan and I had, she probably had a feeling that the relationship wasn't going to last. The thing that's on my mind the most is how and when I would tell Brian the news. He'll be happy for me about the festival but I don't know how he's going to react to the break up.

So here I am, on the bus again. I really do need a car, taking the bus is a bitch, but it doesn't matter right now. Facing Brian is my biggest concern. When I saw him at Michael's store doesn't count, really. I barely talked to him. God, he looked gorgeous, like always. I miss him so much; it's like missing half of my soul. Now I know how all those other couples feel.

I got off of the bus and walked a couple of blocks to my mom's Condo. Her car's parked in the driveway but there's another car. I don't recognize it but it's a new car. I go up to the door and ring the bell and my mom answers the door. She's happy to see me I guess; she gave me a hug. Something's wrong though, she has that look in her eyes and she let out a sigh as she hugged me.

"Hi Justin. Come in."

"Hi mom, I have some news."

"I do too. I'm glad you came."

"Thanks. Whose car is that outside?"

"Umm…it's your father's."

I was silent for a minute, waiting for what my mom had just said to sink in. "Maybe I should just go. I don't want to see him." I didn't want to face that prick, not now, not ever. Seeing him is just going to make everything worse. And to think I thought that nothing could ruin my good mood.

"No, don't go. You wouldn't even have to talk to him." My mom let me in and she closed the door behind me. I went into the living room and the bastard who wished he wasn't my father was there.

I didn't even bother speaking to him. He's just going to ask me if I grew out of the faggot stage. He keeps on staring at me. I hate that.

"So, you're still a fag, Justin?" Fuck, he's talking to me. I would ignore him but I have to defend myself and I want to make his life miserable.

"Yeah I'm still a fag. What are you going to do about it? You know you can't change who I am." I couldn't help but smirk at what I said. It's something around the lines to what Brian said once. After that little spat, we didn't even talk for the rest of his stay. I was glad of it too.

My dad, or as I like to call him, the heartless asshole, left after sorting some things out with my mom. I didn't really pay attention; I walked out the room and left them to their business. My mind was on Brian anyways. When he left, my mom came into my old room to talk to me.

"So, what's this good news?" She asked. I could hear in her voice that she wasn't in such a great mood. Who would be, after seeing _him_?

"You remember that application I sent a while ago, about the art festival in San Francisco? The letter came today." I paused. "And I got accepted."

"I know, and I'm so proud of you Justin. I'm sure that you'll do great at the festival. You'll remember to call every once in a while?"

"Of course." I paused again. I had to think about what I would say about my break up with Ethan. "I have some bad news too."

"Oh? What is it? I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I…um, broke up with Ethan last night. Or more likely he dumped me after he saw me and Brian together at Babylon."

"Justin…"

"I know, I feel bad about it. I think I have some kind of a cheating streak."

"I don't think you have such a thing. I'm not saying that cheating is a good thing. Learn from your mistakes, Justin. Don't hurt other people just to get what you want. I think it's great that you're following your heart where it's leading you, but take into account of how it would affect others."

"So…what's your good news? And how did you know that I got accepted into the festival?"

"I found out because I'm your mother. They sent me a letter too. And my good news is that I sold two houses!"

"Mom, that's great! That'll tide you and Molly over for a long time." I was proud of my mom. She's worked so hard for Molly and me since the divorce.

"And I've got you a present for getting accepted." She smiled.

"You shouldn't have. You and Molly need the money, you shouldn't have spent any on me." I couldn't believe that she would spend her hard-earned money just like that, for me. 

"Since when do you not like getting presents? Plus, you're not going to get it until you get back from San Francisco, so don't worry about it."

"Alright. I just hope that you didn't spend too much money on it." Just then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Justin."

It was Brian. "Hi. What's up?"

"I've finished my meeting with the client and I wanted to know if you're going to come over today?"

"Yeah, of course, unless you've got other plans?" My mom looked at my and mouthed, 'Who is it?' I mouthed back, 'Brian.' She nodded expectantly.

"Not really, other than going to Woody's and Babylon to meet with the boys. Where are you?"

"Oh. Well, I need to talk to you, I have some news. I'm at my mom's right now."

"Are you going to be there for long?"

"No. I'm going to leave soon."

"I'll come and pick you up then."

"Sure. That'll be great. I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah, bye." And he hung up.

I put my phone away and turned to my mom. "Brian's coming to pick me up."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I should. But I'm afraid of how he will react."

"If he loves you, Justin – which I'm sure that he does, he'll understand."

"I sure hope so."

My mom and I went downstairs when the doorbell rang. I hoped that it was who I thought it was. But it turned out to be Molly coming home from her friend's house. I didn't quite catch the name; it was sort of like 'Kelly' or 'Kathy'. I was disappointed that it wasn't Brian who was at the door, but at the same time relieved. I hate having mixed feelings.

I went into the living room and turned on the TV. The movie 'Moulin Rouge' was on the channel that was set. Since I couldn't find the remote, I decided to watch it. It wasn't that of a bad movie, the cinematography was very good and Ewan McGregor was hot. He was in the middle of a song when the doorbell rang again. I turned off the TV and went to answer the door.

My mom got to the door before me and I could hear those two talking. I stood behind the wall to overhear their conversation.

"Hello Brian." My mom said.

"Hello Jennifer, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"Not that bad. Is Justin still here?"

I chose that moment to come into view. "Hey."

Brian smiled. "You ready?"

I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on. "Yeah." I turned to my mom. "I'll call you. Tell Molly I said bye and that I'll try to get her something."

My mom smiled at me. "I hope you have fun there, but be safe, alright? Bye Justin."

"Bye mom." I hugged her goodbye.

Brian didn't say anything while my mom and I were exchanging 'good-bye's'. He walked out the door with me when I was done. It was silent between us when we were getting into his car, so I decided to break the ice.

"How did the presentation go?"

"Not bad, we got the account."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

That was about the whole conversation during the drive from my mom's condo to Brian's loft. I was worried. By the looks of how this whole situation is going, I don't know if I'll have the courage to tell Brian what really happened last night. We'll see soon.

To Be Continued…

****

A/N: I suppose that a lot of people are upset with me…I mean I would be too. I'm not that proud of this chapter, I don't think it has that spark that the other chapters had. And I realize that Season 3 is coming soon (in March! I'm so excited!), so I need to hurry up and finish this fic! I hope all of you aren't disappointed in this chapter, with how short it is and how long it took me to update it. I'm so sorry! If I get flames, I know I deserve them! _

****

Thank You's:

Jessica – I'm sure you reviewed for this chapter, I don't remember…but since you've reviewed since I first posted, I want to thank you for sticking with this fic!

Amr – I felt that Justin was a little too demanding of Brian, and didn't think that it was fair that the blame for that was going to Brian. We'll see about the happy ending though…hehe. Thanks for liking my fic! I've been getting a little lazy…

Lucille – Like I said to Amr, I didn't think that Brian deserved the blame, instead, Justin should have realized that he was throwing away. And yes, Justin is going to San Francisco…but about Brian following him there, we'll see about that. *Muhahahaha!*

Jasper – I'm sorry that it was a little slow, but here's the next chapter…I'm afraid that it's also slow. I love Justin and Daphne's friendship also. It's always nice to have a friend you can rely on.

Grandiose – Thank you for commenting on my writing, I get worried on how other people will feel about my writing, that's why I was so reluctant on posting this fic in the first place. I still think that I need a beta for this fic though. A lot of people seem to think that Justin's realization is a great thing, which I agree. If I didn't, I wouldn't have put that there! ^_^

Jeanie – Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been a while since I've updated, I hope none of my readers have forgotten about me! I'd like to do a sex scene, but since it'll be my first one, it won't be as lemony.

Glossy – So sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but I figured that if I leave a cliffhanger, readers would come back for more! Hehe. We'll find out in the next chapter whether or not Justin tells Brian about the break up…and Brian's reaction, of course! ^_~

ShadowCatFan – Well, thank you for stumbling upon my fic! I hope you enjoy this chap!

Ravyn – Wow, that's a really big complement! Although some episodes of QAF are not very good, there is still quite a lot that is very good, the season finale of Season 1, for example. Very heartbreaking.

Tom Violence – I was trying to keep all the chapters in character, I hope I haven't gone OOC anywhere in the fic. ^_^ I'm glad that you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!

Jessewriter – Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's always nice to get reviews, isn't it? And I'll try to keep up the good work…I'm still not sure if it's good or not. ^_^ And nice try on hypnotizing! Here's another chapter for the effort!

Snap – Yes, Ethan is evil and Justin and Brian is the best pairing! ^_^ Thank you for the complement!

Danielle – Oh, I'm so glad that you like my fic! You called it your favorite (of the 10 fics that you've read in 2 hours…*grin*), thank you! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in this chapter too, but just think of what will come later. I hope you keep reading!

Calmardaa – I know that you reviewed for my fic, and I was so very happy, although when I read my review page, your review was nowhere to be found! *Oh no!* The great Calmardaa reviewing for my fic! I love your fics; of course you know that by my constant reviewing. ^_^ I will join your yahoo! Group soon. Yes, ff.net is getting on my nerves too.

To all other people who have read but not reviewed – I hope you review next time! I'm happy that this fic is getting read but I enjoy getting reviews. *Hint, hint*

****

More A/N: I'm up to 27 reviews! Let's keep it going people! My goal is to reach 100! (I'm ambitious, aren't I?) If you want to know the next time this fic gets updated, please leave me your e-mail addresses when you leave a review. ^_^

Lookie! Review button!


	6. I Have Some News Part 2

****

Will You Ever?

Disclaimers: I am poorer than a pauper, so please don't sue me for playing with the characters for just a little while, I needed something to do while QAF went on hiatus. I'll give them back, I promise. *Hides Justin and Brian away* QAF belongs to Showtime, Russell T. Davies (the creator/genius), and Ron Cowen and Daniel Lipman.

****

Rating: PG-13…for now.

****

Paring: Brian/Justin mainly. There's also Ben/Michael and Emmett/Ted.

****

Overall Summary: Two months after the Rage party, Justin returns to Liberty Ave., and guess who he sees? *The second part to "I Have Some News." Brian picks Justin up from his mom's condo and they go back to Brian's loft. Will Justin tell Brian about the break up? Justin's POV.

****

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2. Also the previous chapters.

****

Notes: Thank you's and many, many cookies goes to Calmardaa for telling me how to do **Bold**, _Italics_, and Underline. You are the best!!! And welcome back to ff.net…I'm glad that your friends talked you into it! _Italics_ will be used to provide emphasis and inner thoughts.

****

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing for my fic, I'm so glad that you like it. I hope all of you like this chapter, I know I left you hanging in the last chapter with nothing resolved and I'm so sorry about that! Like I said, I didn't have my muse when I was writing that chapter. It seems like my muse is back, but who knows? Anyways, I've been straining to get this out! This is the second part of the last chapter, hence Part 2. I don't know if there is a slight OOC in this chapter but if there is, I'm sorry! Please keep reviewing so I can reach my goal of getting 100 reviews!

****

More A/N: Oh my goodness. I was **_very_** surprised that when I checked my stats, I was on fav lists of 4 people! Wow, thank you so much to all of you!

****

More A/N: Thank you to Sailor Isis…she's my new Beta! Yay, I've finally found one! ^_^ Except that she didn't Beta this one…that's why I made a mistake of putting "Babylon" instead of "Woody's". Thank you to CLS for pointing that out!

Well, on with the show…

****

Part 6

[-I Have Some News – Part 2-]

Brian and I went on the lift and he pushed the button for the top floor. The only sound around was the humming of the lift as it was going up. A lot of the times I wanted to say something but nothing would come out of my mouth. I had a lot of things on my mind that I wanted to say to Brian, but I just couldn't form the right words to say. Both of us just went up to his loft silently. When the lift stopped, Brian entered the security code and we both entered his apartment.

Brian took off his jacket and hung it up in his closet. I went to sit in the kitchen on one of the stools. The kitchen counter had empty Chinese takeout boxes and discarded bottles of beer. I threw those away; I don't know if it was out of habit or just being a neat freak. I turned around and Brian stood over by his computer turning it on and looking at some papers there. I remembered how much Brian loved doing his work, no matter how much time it took from doing the things he wanted.

He looked over to me and broke the silence that lasted from the moment I got in his car at my mom's. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." There was a pause. "So what was the account that you got today?" I asked. We'd talk about his work and my school at times when we were alone together.

"Some business giant from Philadelphia wants to expand his companies and merge with some other ones. He's targeting the major cities in the U.S., New York City, Chicago, Detroit, Los Angeles, and San Francisco, to name a few. The only problem is, his company isn't too well known outside of Pennsylvania. So it's my job to make it big."

"Well, congratulations on getting the account."

"Yeah, well it just means more work for me. I have to fly to most of these cities myself to set things up. I don't trust the _stupid fucks_ that work at the agency, give them work and they'll screw the whole fucking thing up and _you're_ left with the shit that they call '_good advertisement_'. I'm sick of being left to change their fucked up mess so it'll be ready in time. One thing good about being a partner is I can fire them."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I remember him saying the exact same thing about the stupid twins at the agency…when Ryder used to own it. I think their names were Jake and Jack…or maybe it was Bob and Brad, I don't know. Brian said that they were idiots anyways.

I went over to sit on the couch and stared out into space. Brian did some things on his computer and looked through the papers before joining me on the couch.

"So you said you have news for me?"

"Yeah I do." Brian sat on one end of the couch and I was sitting on the other end. I just wanted to go over to where he was sitting and kiss his soft lips.

"What is it?"

"I…um, got a letter today." I waited for his reaction. I'd figured that he'd say something like 'why the hell would I care if you got a letter?'

"What kind of letter?"

"Um, it's an acceptance letter, I applied for it months ago. I got accepted into the art festival and retreat in San Francisco."

"Oh. When do you leave?" He didn't sound too thrilled for me.

"I leave July 15th. I have to go claim my ticket tomorrow."

"That's a week from today."

"I know. And I get back September 1st, in time for school starting."

"That's a long time."

"I've never been to San Francisco before. I heard that there's great scenery. I bet I can get some great sketches done while I'm there."

"Great. I'm happy for you."

"You don't sound like it."

"I'm happy for you, I really am. But I just thought that we'd spend some time together, you know? As lame as that sounds."

"I don't think that sounds lame. I want to spend time with you, that's all I've wanted. We still can." I said, giving both of us hope.

It's great that Brian wants to spend time together, and he wants to do it on his own free will, not because he has to. I don't want to be too pushy about things with Brian. I feel that's partially how I lost him in the first place. I was too demanding.

I want to get to know Brian all over again. I know that we can't forget past experiences that both of us had to go through, but when we first got together we didn't even know each other's names. God knows he couldn't remember mine.

"We still have a week you know, and we'll have plenty of time when I get back." I continued. "It's not like I'm moving there, I'll come back."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at me. It was one of his genuine smiles that I loved. "So, anything else you want to tell me?"

__

Anything else you want to tell me? Does Brian know? Brian never does anything without a reason and right now, he's hinting at something. I don't see the point on trying to hide the fact that Ethan and I've broken up anymore. He'll find out eventually and he'll get mad at me for not telling him. If we're going to start over with a clean slate, then why not start by telling him the whole truth?

"I do actually, but I don't know how to tell you."

"Just come out with it." There was a hint of impatience in his voice. He knew.

"Last night, when we were at Babylon…" I started.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ethan was there, he came to find me." Brian was silent, so I continued. "After we kissed, I saw Ethan there watching us. I left to catch up with him, to explain. Well, to make the long story short, he broke up with me."

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Regret kissing me at Babylon, regret having to break up with Ethan?"

"No! Of course not! God, Brian, I love you and I want to be with you until I die. I can't believe that it took Ethan to realize what I already knew. I'm so sorry."

"When you left that night, at Babylon during the Rage party…with Ethan, it pained me to see you go. During the two months when we weren't together, I tried to forget about you and at times, it felt like I succeeded. I drowned myself in my work; I went back to my old ways – tricking, drugs, drinking, whatever. But everything around me seemed to remind me of you. When I saw you coming out of Woody's I thought I was fucking hallucinating. You were there. You changed in the last two months; I had that picture of the young blonde in my mind, always smiling, so full of kindness. When I was you there, your facial features have changed, your looks too.

"Then I looked into your eyes. I saw agony, and pain. You were going through the same thing I was. We got back here, and we talked. The longer I was with you, the more I wanted to hold you in my arms again. Then you left and it gave me a lot to think about. We were both selfish, Justin. I wanted to keep my freedom from relationships, I told you about my beliefs from the very beginning. You wanted me to change for you, in ways that I have always fought against. It was hard, denying you anything, but it needed to be done. You needed your freedom and I needed mine."

We sat still on the couch waiting for what Brian just said to sink in. What he said was the truth and I knew it. I think that it was about time that both of us had this long awaited talk. I finally spoke up after a while.

"I've been doing some thinking too. I stand by what I said; I still want to be with you. I know that I was selfish, I shouldn't have asked that much of you. With the stupid rules that I made, I thought if I had set up some rules, you'd still have your freedom and be with me at the same time. You agreed to go by my rules and I was grateful, but I just ended up breaking the number one rule, I kissed some random virgin that I met at Daphne's party.

"But you didn't say or do anything about it – you still followed the rules. That should have been proof enough that you loved me, that you'd do anything for me. I kept asking and you kept giving. I should have known when to stop.

"Then my birthday came. You gave me a hustler for my birthday. I didn't care if I got a birthday party or not, I just wanted to spend it with you. I was so mad at you that day. Then Mel and Lindsay took me to that concert, where I met Ethan. He made me feel loved. Looking back, I wish that I never met him; none of this would have happened if I didn't go to that concert."

We both said what needed to be said. There were still more things hanging in the air but we would take it one step at a time. Brian motioned me to come over to him. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. He idly played with my hair with one hand and intertwined his other hand with mine.

"I knew, you know."

I looked up at him. He was staring out of the window. "Knew what?"

"That you and Ethan broke up." He looked at me. "I didn't see him at Babylon last night as you said but he came to see me today."

"He did? What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to me. He came to see me at the agency, as I was leaving. He told me about seeing us together at Babylon and about the break up. Apparently, he did love you Justin. He told me not to throw away what you and I have together. He wished us luck."

I was speechless. "That was very nice of him to say."

"Yeah, it was. He's not so bad." That was high praise coming from Brian Kinney.

We sat there together for quite a time. We held hands and Brian played with my hair while I drew little patterns with my fingers on his leg. If the world could see us together now, we made quite a picture.

I remember being like this at times when we were alone. We'd just sit there together enjoying the silence and the free time. That was when I moved in with Brian after the bashing. After a while, we just stopped doing it. Just being in Brian's arms right now was heaven, I feel complete.

Brian started kissing my neck; subtle light kisses along my collarbone and jaw. He nibbled and licked my Adam's apple. I was thoroughly enjoying this treatment. The hand that was playing with my hair left its place and trailed down to the hem of my shirt. Brian snuck his hand up my shirt and it rested on my abdomen.

I turned over to face him and I sighed happily. Brian leaned to kiss me and I gladly accepted it. I opened my mouth when Brian's tongue snaked over my bottom lip. His tongue entered my mouth and it was bliss. Brian was kissing me and I could feel the passion in it.

We broke apart when it registered to our minds that we needed to breathe, but still we were still reluctant. Brian resumed kissing my neck and I gave him light kisses on his face. Then I brought my hand to feel the lines of Brian's face. Brian will always be beautiful; he'll always have his confidence, his aura. He will always be Brian Kinney.

We went back to our original position of Brian playing with my hair and holding my hand while I was resting on his chest and lazily drawing circles on his leg. I looked up to Brian and he had his eyes closed with a content look on his face. I studied his expression and admired how Brian looked at that moment.

"Do you have a place to stay now, since you and Ethan have broken up?"

"Yeah, I'm actually staying at Deb's. After Ethan dumped me last night, I couldn't go back into Babylon or to my mom's. Deb's was the only place I could think of. Luckily she let me stay."

"That's good."

"So…are you going to go out?" I asked, hoping that didn't sound to pathetic.

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"I guess."

"Then let's go."

Brian got dressed in his regular outing clothes. Tight jeans, tight shirt, black boots, and his leather jacket. He was the definition, the embodiment of a Sex God. He was my Sex God.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but can we stop by Deb's first? I want to get changed."

"Sure."

We went out of the loft and Brian made sure that the door was locked. I remember when I didn't lock the door and practically everything in Brian's loft got stolen. Brian looked back at me when he was putting in the security code in, to make sure that the alarm was on. When he looked at me, I knew that he was thinking of that day when his loft got broken into.

We went down the lift and got into Brian's jeep. I sat in the passenger seat and let my mind drift off while I was staring out the window. Brian and I said things that needed to be said for a long time. What was going to happen next? Will we be able to get back together again? Could we trust each other of what actions we would take in the future?

***

After getting changed at Deb's and telling Vic that I was going to Woody's and possibly Babylon, Brian and I went to Woody's.

When we went into Woody's, we saw Ted and Emmett near the pool table.

"Justin!" Emmett screeched. "Oh, sweetie!" Emmett came running and gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "We're so glad that you came. What happened last night? Why did you run off?"

"I…"

"He just had to go." Brian said. I was perfectly alright with them knowing, now that Brian knew. I didn't know why he didn't let me tell them."

"Oh ok. Well I'm glad that you're back tonight."

"I'll get us some drinks." Said Ted. Emmett gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You do that." Said Brian. Ted and Emmett glared at Brian and Ted went to get drinks.

I laughed at Brian. He can be very sweet at times, but he's very sarcastic. Emmett, Brian, and I went to sit down on one of the tables nearby.

"So, where's Michael?" I asked.

"He and Ben are on a date. Their anniversary or something."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Teddy and I just celebrated our couple of days ago, right Teddy?" Emmett said to Ted as he was coming back with four bottles of JB.

"Yeah. Our two month anniversary."

"Yeah, we got together at the Rage…party…" Emmett said, the last part of his sentence slowly. It came to his realization that I left Brian at the Rage party. "Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it." Brian said. I looked at his face and his jaw was locked. It was still a touchy subject for him.

I took a swig of my drink and sat back in my chair. I could tell that it was going to be a long night.

***

After playing a few rounds of pool and drinking some more at Woody's, eventually the four of us headed toward Babylon.

Ted and Emmett immediately went to dance once we got in and Brian and I were left behind, not that I minded. Brian seemed a little bored, but he still looked like he was enjoying himself. The two of us went up to the bar and we ordered yet more drinks.

Several tricks went passed us giving glances but Brian seemed to ignore them. Usually, he'd pick out the one that he wants and go for it, like a wolf looking for the best prey. Tonight, he just acted as if no one was hitting on him and stayed with me.

Brian suddenly put down his bottle of beer and turned to me. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." I'm sure at that moment my face was plastered with my smile, since Brian smiled back with a little laugh.

We made our way down to the dance floor and we danced as if there was no one around us. Almost a reenactment of last night, without the aftermath.

I don't know how long we were dancing, it seemed like time had stopped. Brian took me in his arms and we kissed, even more passionately than back at the loft. We didn't even notice when the music had changed or when Ted and Emmett had made over to where we were.

"Hey you two, get a room, or at least go to the back room." Ted said, laughing.

"Teddy, leave them alone, they're happy together, can't you see that?" Emmett said.

Brian obviously heard them while I was completely oblivious because he broke our kiss and shot glares at Emmett and Ted for ruining our moment. Brian turned back to me and looked into my eyes. I don't know what he's trying to read but I won't hide anything from him.

"Let's go to the diner, I want to talk to Debbie." He said.

"Alright. Bye Ted, Emmett." I said to them.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you later."

"Bye Justin. Don't have too much fun." Said Ted. I don't know if Ted was always this sarcastic or if it was a new trait. Truth be told, I don't really know him that well.

Brian and I exited Babylon and went down the alley to where his car was parked.

"Why are we going to the diner?"

"I have to talk to Deb. Just get in."

And I did. I don't know if Brian was mad about something or whatever he had to say to Deb was urgent. Brian hurriedly drove to the diner.

The diner wasn't full since it was near closing time, but it still had some customers. Debbie didn't look very busy at the moment, she was behind the bar pouring water for a customer. We entered and Debbie looked up.

"Sunshine! How was your day? Did you go see your mom?"

"My day was fine and yes I did." I answered.

"Hi Brian, slow night?" Debbie asked.

"No not really. I need to talk to you."

"Alright. No need to get all roused up, at least not yet." Debbie laughed at her own joke. It wasn't her best, but it was still funny.

"Yeah." Brian said. Then he took Debbie near the back of the diner where I couldn't hear them.

I sat at the counter and looked around the diner. It hasn't changed much, Debbie's PFLAG banners still hung from the ceiling and patrons were making out in the booths rather than eating the food in front of them.

Brian came back after a few minutes and motioned me to go. I was curious to know what he said to say to Debbie. I looked back at Debbie and she was cleaning up some tables. I made my way over to her.

"I think Brian wants to go back to Babylon or go somewhere else but I'll be in soon."

"Don't worry about that." Debbie replied. "Just have fun, but don't expect too much."

I had no idea what she meant about that but I planned to find out. I went over to Brian who was standing next to the door.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the loft." Was his only reply.

To be continued…?

****

A/N: Ok, I know I said this at the beginning of this chapter in the A/N section but I have to say it again…I'm sorry if the last few chapters didn't meet everyone's standards! I suppose that a lot of people are upset with me…I mean I would be too. I've been working on this chapter for the last couple of days, and I promised that I'd get it out by the end of this week. It's a little early, but aren't you proud of me? ^_^ Season 3 is coming soon (in March! I'm so excited!), so I need to hurry up and finish this fic! I hope all of you aren't disappointed in this chapter; I know few of you were but this is a longer chapter (eight pages – without all the A/N and other things on Microsoft Word!) with more interaction with Brian and Justin! If I get flames, I know I deserve them! _

****

Thank You's:

Jenn – Thank you for reading! I hope you liked chapter 5, I was a little worried about it. Isn't Queer As Folk the best show on earth? Gale Harold and Randy Harrison…*sigh*…so much great chemistry between them. I was pissed at the writers for breaking them up and yes, Ethan is evil, so I'm writing this as retaliation. Not that the writers of QAF would read this but one can hope… 

Dame C – I thought so too, I was trying to read some QAF fics on ff.net and there were so many Brian/Michael fics out there, and not enough Brian/Justin! Where have all those loyal B/J fans gone to? And thanks for enjoying, here's the next chapter, tell me what you think of it!

Nicole – That's weird, hopefully it has been fixed. I love getting reviews so the review button has to be there! LoL. And thank you for the compliment and I hope Brian and Justin get back together too. This chapter brings them one step closer but who knows, there might be something getting in the way. And I agree, Brian and Justin have great chemistry together, that's what makes it so appealing! Don't worry about the babbling on, I always leave long reviews when I review for a story…and the writers seem to love it (myself included)!

Michelle – I'm not stopping now, I have so much more to write! I just hope I finish in time. I need to get out of the habit of having my chapters being set right after the other. If I keep that up, I'll never finish before Season 3 comes out! And let's hope that my muse gets back to me, huh?

Dhracian-Celestine – I'm glad that you think this fic is wonderful! I'm truly surprised that so many people are putting this fic on their favorite list, you included! *Blushes* I love getting compliments; they make me work faster…see how I got this chapter out faster than the last one? LoL. I hate reading a fic with cliffhangers but that's what draws a reader back for more, my little tactic. I hope this chapter is better than the last one. 

Sailor Isis – Thank you for your offer! I sent you an e-mail about it but you never really got back to me! Hmm, maybe next chapter, huh? I had to get this posted! I haven't read your work yet but I will soon! I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic so much that you put it on your favorite list!

Glossy – I'm glad that you were disappointed! You've been with this fic since the beginning and I love your opinions! Yes, QAF will be back in March, I'm so excited! Gale and Randy…*drool* Very hot. I've seen some pictures of Season 3 of Gale and Randy and they look hotter than ever! I'm not really sure of what people will think of this chapter, at some point it's going to fast and the other parts are just too slow. What do you think?

CLS – You put me on your favorite list! I'm not worthy I'm not worthy! I'm glad that I'm on someone's favorite list, it's like a dream. Haha. I worry about characters going OOC…I hope it doesn't happen in this chapter. I'm trying to keep this fic mushy-free but I think it's sort of going in that direction. Oh well, mushiness isn't that bad, I guess. Thank you for catching that mistake! I didn't even realize! Well, I've reloaded this chapter with the correction.

Bonnie Parker – Well, I'm glad that you've found my fic. The more readers, the merrier! I love the show and I love Brian too. I just want to hop into the TV when QAF is on and steal Brian away! Thanks for putting me on your fav. list!

Cindy – I know that it didn't resolve anything in the last chapter, that's why this one's Part 2! I hope this is more satisfactory. It's mostly interaction between Brian and Justin – and that's what we all want, don't we? Still, the big scene is yet to come…

Aero-Grrl – I'm glad that you think my fic is great, but I'm trying to make up for the horrible last two chapters. I hope everyone likes this chapter; it's fast at some points and slow at others. I'm picky with what I read too, but it seems that almost everything I read ends up being on my favorite list! Which reminds me, I see that I'm on your favorite list too, thanks!

Tawer – Thank you for helping me reach 100 in my reviews! I've gotten 39 so far (the one I did was more of an A/N than a review…it seems silly that I'd review for my own fic) and I hope to get more. Here's the next chapter, so read and review!

Kit Maxwell – I know you didn't review for the last chapter but I want to thank you for putting my fic on your favorite list!

****

To all other people who have read but not reviewed – I hope you review next time! I'm happy that this fic is getting read but I enjoy getting reviews. *Hint, hint*

****

More A/N: I'm up to 39 reviews! Let's keep it going people! My goal is to reach 100! (I'm ambitious, aren't I?) If you want to know the next time this fic gets updated, please leave me your e-mail addresses when you leave a review. ^_^

Lookie! Review button!


End file.
